The look in his eyes
by lenaoo
Summary: Uhura is intrigued by her new professor at the Starfleet Academy. But does she see he's also curious about her? Uhura/Spock Academy years. Fluff in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

*Please keep in mind that this is my first ever fanfiction :) I"m also not a native english speaker, so if I make grammar mistakes, please forgive me and correct me :)*

Nyota Uhura was late. This was the first day of the semester and she was already late for her first class. _Shit, shit, shit - s_he thought as she ran across the square to the Language Building of the Starfleet Academy. She almost knocked down someone on her way up the stairs and when she finally reached the classroom door, she tripped on the doorstep and fell into room full of students. Every single one of them was looking at her in silence. She felt so embarrassed she didn't even looked up while gathering herself from the floor. As if it couldn't get worse she tripped again on the way to her spot. When she finally took her sit she managed to look at her professor. She was afraid he would say something about her being late or clumsy or even rude, but he only nodded at her and started the lecture. She was glad he didn't make any comment. While listening to him speaking about the variety of languages in the galaxy she could take a good look at him. Commander Spock. She has never seen a Vulcan in her life so she was quite shocked how someone looking almost like human could be so unhuman at the same time. It was something about his pose, his way of speaking, his way of expressing (or rather not expressing) emotions. But she didn't find it scary or unpleasing, she's found it rather fascinating. So she sat there hypnotized by his calm voice and steady look. Before she knew it, the lecture has ended and the students started slowly leaving the classroom. She also was about to leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"Cadet Uhura, please stay for a moment."

She looked back and saw Spock. So he knew her name?

"Yes, Commander?" she asked.

"You were late today. Try not to do this again. I value punctuality." he spoke calmly. Now when she was standing closer to him she noticed his eyes were brown and very warm. That one thing didn't fit to his Vulcan appearance. So she stood there looking into his eyes, trying to figure his out, not answering to him. He raised his eyebrow and asked:

"Is everything alright, Cadet?"

She realized she was being creepy and quickly said:

"Oh, yes, sorry, commander. It won't happen again. I mean I won't be late again, I promise. "

He looked at her with expression she couldn't identify and spoke quietly:

"That's good to hear. Have a nice day, Uhura."

"Sir."

She nodded, turned around and headed for the exit. As she was walking she felt his gaze on her but she didn't looked back. She stopped just outside the building and wasn't quite sure what the heck just happened.

"Well this will be interesting." she said to herself and looked at her schedule to see what is her next class. _Ahh, theoretical physic… How delightful… _she thought and started walking towards science building.

If she had looked behind her she would have noticed Spock standing in his office window watching her. Maybe she would even noticed his almost invisible smile. But she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Spock was sitting behind his desk, trying to focus on work, but he'd found himself thinking about cadet Uhura instead. It was not like him. Why think about someone you barely know? It was illogical but somehow he couldn't stop. So he put his papers aside and let his thoughts drift away. He thought about her. He thought about her small silhouette, her slender arms, her curious, intelligent eyes. She drew his attention even before this semester has started. He was looking through records of his future students (as he always did because he liked to know their names and achievements before the first lecture) when he'd noticed her. She was not only beautiful but very smart. The records said she was one of the best students in the academy and her papers on federation languages were really interesting. He thought it would be very refreshing experience to confront her and her thesis in class. But now he wasn't that sure about it. She seemed to have a strange influence on him that he didn't quite understood. _You're being illogical_– he thought and decided to go back to work.

oOo

The following week was very busy. Nyota didn't had time even for lunch with her friends. At one point she thought she might have taken too many classes but then she remembered why was she doing it. She really wanted to achieve something. She knew she had to study hard to get on the bridge of the Enterprise one day. And that was her biggest dream.

On Friday, after her last lecture, she was looking forward to finally having some free time just for herself. She'd decided to go to the park at the back of the main building and relax a bit. When she got there she sat on one of the benches and closed her eyes. She was listening to wind whistling softly above her head when she heard familiar voice calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw commander Spock standing in front of her in sweatpants and old academy t-shirt. He must've been running because his hair was ruffled and his breathing heavy. _Damn, he looks good… _ she thought. Then her eyes wandered from the outline of his muscles under that shirt to his bum. _I bet it's firm..._ She realized what she was doing and flushed. _Stop that, he's your teacher for God's sake!_ She cleared her throat and said:

"Good evening, commander. Coming back from little jog?"

"Indeed. I always run in the evenings." he replied and his gaze stuck at her bare thighs.

When she noticed that, he quickly turned his eyes away. Yet again she wasn't sure what to think about it. He looked at her again and said:

"I've read your paper on ethics in contacts with other species, cadet. It was fascinating."

She didn't knew what shocked her more – the fact he'd read it or that he actually enjoyed it.

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad you liked it." she said and smiled. He was still standing in front of her and she could see how tall he was. While sitting, her head was at the exact height as his… private parts. _You better stop thinking about it right now, Ny – _she schooled herself. When she was struggling with her thoughts Spock said:

"You're very talented, Uhura. I would like to have you…" he stopped for a moment, and Nyota could swear his cheeks blushed with light green color.

"… as my teaching assistant in this semester." he continued. "Please, consider my proposal and give me your answer by tomorrow morning."

She jumped from her sit and said quickly:

"Oh, I don't need time to consider such a thing. I'll be honored to be you TA, sir."

He slightly lifted the corner of his mouth in a small smile. At least she thought he did.

"In that case we will start tomorrow at eight hundred. Don't be late. Goodbye, cadet."

Spock then turned around and started running toward his quarters. Nyota was looking at him as he was moving away and she said to herself quietly:

"This is a VERY nice ass."


	3. Chapter 3

_* _Thank you all for your kind words :) I've never even thought that someone would read my fanfic and enjoy it. ps. I also think that Spock heard Nyota's little comment about his bottom ;) *

_He pushed her against the wall and sucked on her neck. Her legs were shaky and weak. He grabbed one of her breasts and squished hard. His other hand was holding her head still - he had power over her and she loved it. A moan escaped her mouth as he pushed his body against hers. His kisses were passionate and lusty. She cried for him when he pushed his growing hardness onto her pulsing clitoris. She was wet and all she wanted was to feel him inside of her. Then he started poking her tummy with his finger. She was confused but still very aroused. She kissed him again. But then he'd spoken with her roommate's voice._

_"__Nyota."_

_That thing thrown her off balance and all of a sudden he was gone. Commander Spock was gone and she was alone again._

And then she woke up just to see her roommate, Gaila, leaning over her with a big grin. Nyota blinked a few times and muttered, trying to hide her arousal by putting pillow over her head:

"Oh, what do you want? "

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." she chuckled . "I've just woke up and saw you sleeping so peacefully I couldn't get myself form ruining that for you."

Nyota thrown the pillow away and looked at her friend with rage. How dare she spoil the best dream she had in ages?

"I'll kill you, you green Orion scamp…"

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Gaila kissed her cheek with smile and then looked deadly in her eyes. "Now, young lady, you have to tell me of whom you were dreaming!? Your face looked like you would melt any minute."

Nyota's eyes escaped her friend's gaze and she quickly replied:

"I wasn't… I wasn't dreaming about anyone. You know I don't have time for relationships, I have to study."

"Yeah, yeah. You can say that, but I clearly see that there's someone on your mind. Just remember to use protection. We don't want anyone in this room pregnant."

Nyota sat on her bed and said:

"You're sick, Gaila. You should talk with dr McCoy, maybe he would cure you from this."

"I don't mind if I do. He's a really good looking fella." she grinned.

They both burst out with laughter and fell on bed. Still giggling Gaila asked:

"So what do you want to do today? It's already 10 a.m. I think we should get dressed and grab some breakfast."

Nyota jumped from her bed with horror in her eyes.

"It's ten o'clock?! Oh my God, I can't believe I overslept!" She started running across their dorm like a crazy person, gathering her things.

Gaila was looking at her in confusion.

"Yes it is. Are you going somewhere? Just please don't tell me you're overslept for studying. It's Saturday, for Christ's sake!"

"Oh, no, no. I was asked by professor Spock to be his TA. I should've been in his office by 8 a.m. He's going to kill me."

Gaila just stared at her with open mouth. After a moment she said:

"Let me get this straight. Professor _Sex-On-Legs_ asked you to be his teaching assistant?! "

"Yup. He said I'm talented and he appreciates my work. I couldn't refuse. It's a big chance for me."

"I bet you couldn't…" Gaila looked at her with a smirk. "Have fun on your date, then."

"It's not a date! We'll be working! And stop with that look! You're perverted, Gaila…"

"Maybe a little." she smiled and sat in silence as Nyota was eating her toast in a hurry. When she finished she took her bag and said:

"All right then, I'm off. I won't be back till evening, I think."

"OK, honey. Have fun at _work_." Gaia winked at her.

"Just stop it!" Nyota shouted and run out of her dorm room.

oOo

Spock was sitting in front of his desk, looking at the office door. Why Uhura wasn't here yet? It was already past 10. Maybe something happened to her, or maybe she just changed her mind, because she didn't wanted to work with him. For some reason that last thought made Spock sad and angry at the same time. The emotions filled his heart and he felt sick. He covered his face in his hands and sighed. Everyone thought he couldn't feel but that wasn't true. He's simply learned to hide his human side very good. Unfortunately, his Vulcan half made him aware of every emotion even more than a human would be. In a way, he felt a lot more that anyone else. That was his curse.

He heard the door opening and saw cadet Uhura storming into his office. She must've been running the whole way to the language building. She threw her bag on the floor and came up to him.

"Commander, I am so sorry for being late. I have nothing for my excuse. I understand if you've changed your mind and don't want me as your TA anymore. I can only ask for your forgiveness."

Spock looked at her. Her eyes wide open, full of hesitance and fear. Her face tensed with anticipation. She was so beautiful. It hurt him that she thought he wouldn't want her anymore as his assistant, but he understood she practically didn't know him and she didn't know that he would never do anything that could made her sad. He said calmly:

"It is absolutely fine, cadet. After living for so long among humans I've learned they have their times of weakness. I can only ask you to not being late again."

Her face lit with a smile. _That_, he thought_, is the view I want to see more often_.

"Thank you, sir. So, what would be my first task?"

"We have to reply for student's e-mails and then plan topics of classes for following week." he said while looking at his PADD.

Nyota nodded and sat behind her desk which was standing across from his.

"Then I think we should get to work." she smiled and started reading e-mails form his students.

Hours passed by and Spock noticed that Uhura's presence was quite distracting. He's caught himself looking at her long legs swinging under her desk, her small hands, her dark silky hair. Every time she was near him, he could smell that wonderful scent of her. He wasn't working that effectively as always, but he didn't mind. Her presence was strangely satisfying.

In the evening Spock noticed she was exhausted, so he put his papers away and spoke:

"I think we should get some rest, cadet. It was a productive day and I have to thank you for helping making it like that."

Nyota smiled and rose from her chair.

"Oh, no, commander. Thank _you _for letting me work with you. I've learned so much today."

She grabbed her bag and was going to leave when he said:

"Please, let me escort you to your quarters. It's dark outside and thought of you walking there alone makes me uncomfortable."

She looked at him strangely and he got scared that means she'll refuse but she said:

"Thank you. I would love some company."

He felt a warm feeling spreading in his chest and closed the door behind them.

"Very well, then."

They were silent the entire way to Uhura's quarters. But it wasn't awkward at all. They just both felt like they don't have to talk. Nyota was staring at the sky, all dreamy and lost in her thoughts, while Spock was walking next to her with his hands folded behind his back, gazing at her from time to time. He noted to himself that her skin looks beautiful in the moonlight.

When they finally reached their destination Uhura stopped and looket at him. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Thank you, sir, for your company."

"It was my pleasure, cadet. Don't forget to be in my office tomorrow by nine hundred. And really try not to be late again." he said softly and lifted the corner of his lips in a small smile.

While they were standing there, he had to force himself not to take her in his arms and kiss her gorgeous lips. Nyota looked at him with warmth.

"Good night, commander Spock." she said and entered the building.

"Good night, Nyota." he whispered when he was sure, she wouldn't hear him.


	4. Chapter 4

/* I'm so sorry it took me so much time to upload this chapter but I had a very hard time on my uni. There's not much action in it, but it's a necessary introduction before the next chapter (I think the last one) where things will get spicy :D As always thank you for reading :) */

oOo

Spock didn't sleep that night. His head was filled with so many thought he couldn't control them. He was just lying in his bed, thinking about cadet Uhura. Nyota… What a beautiful name. He wasn't able to stop imaging what it would be like to touch her, to just hold her in his arms and never let go, to take care of her, to cherish her… He knew what was going on and got a little bit scared. His mother once told him that there will come time he'll meet someone special, someone who will change his whole life. And when he'll meet that person he'll know that it is the one, he'll know what love is. His mother was right. Now he knew it for sure – he was in love with Nyota. It was so simple, so pure. He loved her.

When he realized this, all he wanted to do was to run to her and tell her about his feelings. But what if she doesn't feel the same, he thought. She would laugh at him or maybe she wouldn't like to see him anymore, which was even worse… No, he couldn't do that. Not yet…

oOo

The next day Nyota was heading towards Spock's office thinking about what happened yesterday. Commander Spock walked her to her quarters – that was quite easy to explain, because even though he was an 'alien' he still was a gentleman. She wasn't that sure about the other thing… She heard he called her by her name. What is more, he spoke with such vulnerability that her heart almost melted… She didn't know what to think about it. He's a Vulcan, Ny - she told herself - you must have misunderstood him.

She was so lost in thought she didn't noticed she reached her destination. She didn't heard when Spock greeted her. She just sat behind her desk and stared in the middle distance. Only when he walked to her and asked her if she's alright she snapped from her thoughts and looked confused at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

Spock gave her a small smile and repeated his question.

"I asked if everything is alright. You're acting strange."

She felt embarrassed, both for making a fool from herself and thinking about him, when he was watching.

"Oh, yes sir, I'm ok. Sorry for that, I was just thinking about something else."

"I see." he replied and her heard stopped. She knew he was a telepath. What if he knew what she was thinking about? Nonsense.

"Well I'm glad you're back." he said. "I'm also very glad you're not late this time."

After this short conversation they went back to work. At the lunch time Spock looked at her and said:

"I think you should eat something, cadet. Would you like to accompany me at lunch?"

"Of course, I'm starving" Nyota replied with wide smile.

They grabbed their things and went to the university canteen. It was a Sunday morning so there were only few people beside them. When they bought their food Spock started conversation.

"Tell me, cadet, why did you decided to join Starfleet Academy?"

"Well, I've always wanted to travel and where you have more opportunities to do so than in the Starfleet." she smiled "And also I love space, I think it's beautiful with all those stars and galaxies…"

"Yes it is, I agree…" he replied, but Nyota wasn't sure if he was talking about the same thing as she did.

"And how about you, commander? Why do you teach here? It's very unusual to see a Vulcan lecturing on Earth."

She asked this question but immediately regretted it. Just after she finished talking she saw so much pain in his eyes she mentally punched herself in the face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad, commander…" she started explaining herself but Spock stopped her.

"It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong. I just have some bad memories, that's all." he smiled. "Perhaps one day I'll tell you about it, but I'm not ready yet."

She just nodded and started eating, but she lost her appetite. They finished their meal in silence. Also in silence they went back to Spock office. They worked till early evening talking only about work related things.

Nyota was so mad at herself for what she said in the canteen. She thought they were having some connection, but she ruined everything. Good job, Nyota, good job… When she was schooling herself she heard Spock's voice behind her.

"I think we should end for today. Thank you for helping me. May I walk you to your quarters as yesterday?"

Well, maybe it's not that bad, she thought.

"Yes, that would be nice." she send him a shy smile. She was surprised because she saw in his eyes something strange. They weren't so dark and logical as always, now they were bright, warm and full of something she couldn't quite identify.

They walked to her dorm talking about everything. About Nyota's family, her home and her interests. They also talked about Spock's plans for future, that he was planning to join the Enterprise for the next mission. Nyota was happy for him, but also felt something like regret and sorrow. When they reached her door Spock said:

"Thank you for our conversations, It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"I'm always here for you, commander." Nyota smiled. His eyes was again warm and vulnerable.

"I'm glad, cadet. Have a good night."

"Good night." she said quietly and touched his arm. She felt warm spreading through her body. It was the most amazing feeling she felt in her entire life. Spock looked at her small hand at his arm and smiled.

After a moment Nyota released him and entered the building. When the doors were closing she looked back to give commander a wave, but he wasn't there.

"Strange." she said to herself and headed towards the elevators.

oOo

At the time Nyota entered the elevator, Spock was running to his apartement. Now he knew everything he needed. He knew everything and he was sure he was the happiest man on the campus.


End file.
